


You show me the Stars

by Selenophile_forever



Series: RANJEET SUPREMACY [1]
Category: Article 15 (2019), Article 15 (Movie 2019), Original Work, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), TVF Kota Factory (2019)
Genre: Author is not Ashleel, Balcony date, Candles, Exams can lead to being late, Fairy Lights, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Guess who enjoy each other under the stars, How tf did I even write smut, M/M, Me is charged guilty, Mirzapur is loved, Protection is important guys, Shit. Bye, Smut, Stargazing, Stars, Support, Surprise Date, Surprise Kissing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tongues, Uniform Kink, Wine, bye, date, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenophile_forever/pseuds/Selenophile_forever
Summary: RANJEET SUPREMACYThat's it. Read.
Relationships: Ayan Ranjan/Jeetu
Series: RANJEET SUPREMACY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047496
Comments: 33
Kudos: 32





	You show me the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma3000/gifts), [Neehu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neehu), [queernozii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernozii/gifts).



> This one is for Sam (smzsmemes/samosaoncrack) and Neehu (nocontextsmzs)  
> Thank you for giving us RANJEET.✨🥺
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Neehu❤  
> This can also be taken as a birthday gift for you. Though we haven't spoken, I know you are amazing. I love you because RANJEET matters😌

“Fairy lights? Check. Pillows and Covers? Check. Wine? Check. Music? Check. Food? In the fridge, would just have to heat it. Condoms? Under the pillow covers.” Ayan checked the list for the 16th time that evening. A date in the balcony on a Friday evening after work could be not any less than seamless. Would it?

Ayan Ranjan, an IPS officer, posted in Delhi, took a leave from the police station to come home early so that he could organize a surprise date. It was as astounding for Ayan as it would be for his father if he ever found out.

He decided to change into casuals through the first plan was to stick to the uniform, as a kink. Before changing he left a quick text to the one for whom this policeman had been doing all the arrangements.

‘Could you please come home a bit early today?’ the text read. He made sure the text looked more alarming than desperate. He needed to show the urgency and yet didn’t want to ruin any of it because he had given his officers and sweat for this.

After the change of clothes, Ayan sat on the couch in front of the T.V. set, slouching.

_Where are your manners? What posture is this?_ He could hear his trainer shout. He quickly straightened up and put up an episode of a web show he couldn’t finish.

Around 8:00 pm, Ayan had no clue where Mr., Jeetu had been. He left another text to reach home quick and resumed the show. It wasn’t long when slumber took over Ayan because each day at the police headquarters would be more exhilarating than the other. With ‘Mirzapur’ playing in the background, the man dozed in the most awkwardly uncomfortable position.

* * *

Jeetu sat at his table at one of the leading coaching classes of Delhi, blandly nodding to a guy who had been ranting about his girlfriend. He was more than tired and wanted to get home and fall in the strong arms of Ayan, but that’s only if he wouldn’t need to go investigate another one of his cases.

But the universe had other plans. He had no idea how much longer the rant would go on. He also needed to clear physics doubts of kids. He didn’t want then to fail the tests.

During one of those inner talks, Jeetu heard his phone buzz of a message. He stealthily pulled it out of his trousers’ pockets and brought it under the table to read the message.

‘Ayan Man sent two messages’ said the notification. He excitedly opened them.

The first one was sent around 6:45 pm.

_How didn’t I notice it?_ He thought. _I must have been busy with the kids._

It read, ‘Could you please come home a bit early today?’ It sounded a bit disturbing to Jeetu. Was he alright? Was the house fine?

_Shit! Did he put my kitchen on fire? Or did the fan fall on him again?_

Jeetu read the second message.

‘Jeeettuuuuuuuu? Please, come home jaldi. I’ll not rest my elbows on your head, promise.’

Jeetu smiled slyly. IPS Ayan Ranjan could be a macho man, passing strict orders and conducting serious investigations in front of fellow and senior policemen, but he was a goofball for Jeetu. A professional, hardcore simp.

“Also, her best friend is a guy, who is too close to her. What do I do now?”

_Shit._

_Oh, Sit._

Jeetu was screwed; he kept the phone back in the pocket. He had always been the teacher who would not only solve their academic doubts but also problems other than that. He had volunteered today again. He couldn’t put him down; universal advice to the rescue.

“You should give it time, Om,” He started. “Talk to her and let her know her importance. It will all get fine very soon. Okay?”

Om took the advice and let it seep in. He came forward and hugged Jeetu happily. Jeetu returned the gesture.

“Jeetu Bhaiya! Bhaiya, I had some doubts about Physics. I tried solving them but couldn’t crack it. Will you help?” A guy, in his late teens, came up and asked.

Jeetu didn’t speak and thought for a split second. He then proceeded to comply with his requests.

“Of course Vaibhav, I shall. Let me see them.”

The next hour passed in a blur where Jeetu explained various questions and concepts to Vaibhav efficiently. When they were done, Jeetu asked him to practice more such sums and that he should let him know if he needed any help.

“Actually, I do need some more help,” Vaibhav said.

_That was out of courtesy, Vaibhav._ He thought. _You didn’t have to ask them right away._

“Sure, tell me.”

“I really want to learn to code, you know. But Mumma is not so cool with it. I don’t know why?” Vaibhav started. “How should I talk to her about this?”

Jeetu definitely didn’t mean this problem. Did he?

“Vaibhav, let’s get done with your mid-sem, and then we shall talk about this. Okay?”

“Sure. Bye.” Vaibhav left soon after.

That was a miracle indeed. He was almost prepared to let another hour go by waste. But it didn’t. He quickly packed his things up and kept thinking whether his kitchen was safe or not.

By the time Jeetu reached home, it was already half-past nine. He ran up the stairs and used the spare keys to unlock the front door. He could hear loud noises, though he couldn’t make out what the source was.

The sight that awaited him was the cutest and most adorable and he would not be ashamed to admit that. He walked in the house and kept his bag on one of the chairs. He realized the noises came from the Television Set. Voluntarily, he switched it off first and then walked back to the couch.

On the little space that he could find on it, he kept his cute-little ass. He saw a sleeping Ayan, a very weird position, but okay. A slight smile spread on his face, almost unnoticeable but Jeetu, being Jeetu would notice every single detail.

His moustache was not twirled to perfection but rather messy. He still looked hot. And his hair, Ayan could never do his hair properly, it was always Jeetu who was to the rescue, but after the setting of hair was done, even Jeetu wasn’t allowed to touch them, let alone others.

Jeetu smartly took advantage of the situation and ruffled Ayan’s hair. He smiled to himself. Ayan was his and his only.

Forever.

Jeetu couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him and so he did. He placed a chaste kissed on the other man’s cheek.

That’s all it took. A chaste kiss to wake Ayan Ranjan up. He jumped, scaring Jeetu. 7 minutes later did Ayan realize where he was and what he had been doing? He then recalled the kiss on his cheek. Ayan knew Jeetu would put up that spontaneous side of him sometimes and that was the cutest thing ever.

Both of them sat in silence for another 3 minutes and then Jeetu was the one to break the quietness.

“Why did you ask me to come early?” He asked.

Ayan looked at his watch, “You came?”

“Sorry. I got stuck up.” Jeetu said, guilt clearly evident in his tone. “I tried to get away as soon as I saw your text but Vaibhav had his exams and had some doubts, I couldn’t deny.”

Ayan nodded. Jeetu mistook it for anger.

“Don’t be angry, please.” He pleaded. “I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

There honestly wasn’t anything Ayan had on his mind, no. He wasn’t even angry. He just needed some time to wake up, in real essence. But who was he to say a no to such a euphonious pleading ‘I’ll do anything.’

Did he decide to play along, because why not? Yes.

“No Jeetu, I am really hurt.”

“I am sorry Ayan. I swear I tried my best.”

Ayan kept silent. He didn’t retort.

“Ayan baby, I’ll do anything you ask me to.” Jeetu beseeched once again.

Ayan turned to look at Jeetu, excitedly. “Anything?” he asked.

“Anything.” Came a small reply.

“Then come with me.”

“Where to?” Jeetu probed.

Ayan kept his long index finger on the smaller man’s lips and shushed him. He gestured him to close his eyes and wait until he came back. Jeetu agreed to do so.

Ayan ran into the kitchen to get a matchbox to light up the candles. As soon as he was done, he came back to the room and held Jeetu’s hands.

Ayan walked them to the balcony and then asked Jeetu to open his eyes.

When Jeetu opened his eyes, he saw a fully-decorated balcony with fairy lights, scented candles and flowers. He was more than surprised. It was the last thing he would ever expect from Ayan.

He spun to look at Ayan in the eyes and Ayan could see heart-eyes filled with amazement.

_Mission passed + respect_

Jeetu didn’t waste a second to hold Ayan into a tight embrace. He stood there in Ayan’s strong arms for quite a few moments. He had no will to let go.

He loved this.

Him being hidden in Ayan’s tall frame.

This was homely.

This was home.

Ayan was home.

After being stuck to each other for some time, they detached themselves, unwillingly.

Ayan stooped lower to be able to place his lips just next to Jeetu’s ears. And whispered,

“Go, get changed. Get into something more comfortable.”

Jeetu felt shivers go down his spines but decided to get changed, however.

A quick shower later when Jeetu returned to the balcony, he could hear soft, romantic music playing from there. He reached to find Ayan reading a book quietly sitting on a rosewood chair.

Jeetu walked up to him and placed a hand on his. Ayan looked up, closed the book, kept it on the table next to him and then finally stood up. He looked at Jeetu with unadulterated love, as if praising something sacred.

And sacred he was, for Ayan.

Ayan offered Jeetu his elbow and Jeetu placed his hand delicately in the crook of it. Ayan walked them to the shabby-fort-looking pile of pillows, blankets and a mattress. It was now that he took a look of the decorations made by Ayan for him.

At one corner were the two rosewood chairs and a coffee table, which had always been placed at the far corner. It was one of the first furniture they had bought together. There were two candles on the table. Right opposite to it was the mountain of pillows, blankets and mattress which was what he supposed a place to sit and spend the night.

More candles were placed on the floor with precise measurements to not get burnt (which both of them were equally capable of). The fortress was decorated with fairy lights, a lot of them. And the three bulbs on top were also lit up.

Next to the fortress were kept two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

It was beautiful.

“This is so beautiful, Ayan.” Jeetu worded his thoughts.

Ayan, in return, smiled and twirled his moustaches. Jeetu blushed at the sight.

Ayan cupped Jeetu’s face in his palms and looked into the smaller man’s eyes. He felt lost but more alive than ever. He moved forward, their faces just inches apart. He placed a light peck on Jeetu’s forehead. As if he was returning the kiss Jeetu gave him earlier. But none of that mattered to Jeetu up until he was with Ayan.

Once Ayan was content with staring at Jeetu to quench his inner thirst, he poured wine in the two glasses and offered one of them to Jeetu. Jeetu took it and they clinked their glasses together.

“Cheers to?” Jeetu questioned.

“Us?” Ayan questioned back.

“Us,” Jeetu confirmed.

They sat in silence. It wasn’t heavy, not at all. It was more comfortable than words could ever be. More soothing than salves could ever be. More sparkling than sparklers could ever be.

At that moment, Ayan looked up at the sky and noticed how there wasn’t any moon but only stars. The sky was filled with them. And it lit up their eyes.

“Look up there.” Ayan persuaded Jeetu.

“At the stars?”

“Yes! Aren’t they beautiful?”

“Quite literally.”

“I know.”

Jeetu smiled. Yes, he loved this man. Every realization would be better than the last. Every second with him would be more special than the previous. Every moment would be more precious than the former.

“You want to show me the stars?” Jeetu asked as a joke.

Ayan looked at him, nodded very excitedly and said, “Yes!”

“Then,” Jeetu moved closer to Ayan and sipped his wine. “You show me the stars.”

Ayan went on to show Jeetu constellations. He told him the names of them, how they formed and even told the meanings. Though Jeetu knew most of them, he loved seeing an excited Ayan becoming a little kid just in front of him and only for him.

“The cluster of stars,” Ayan said and pointed his index finger to it. “It gives me power, you know.”

Jeetu nodded.

“The way all the stars come together and shine so bright, it’s magical.” He took a sip of his wine. “Imagine everyone from the police force coming together as one. It would be so easy to catch a criminal. I would be so powering.”

Jeetu loved how he interpreted things.

“But the system, it won’t change. We’ve got criminals in the system itself. It makes me so angry.” Ayan roared this time. Jeetu felt a drop of water fall on his fist. He realized it was Ayan’s teardrop.

Jeetu hastily kept his glass on the floor and straightened up. He looked at Ayan. He felt bad for him. He really did.

“Ayan?” Jeetu called out to him in a very small voice to not startle him. When he didn’t react, Jeetu called him again but louder. It seemed Ayan felt too tired to even speak now.

Jeetu placed his hand on Ayan’s and it was then that Ayan looked up to meet Jeetu’s eyes. His eyes were moist. Jeetu placed the freehand on Ayan’s cheeks. When Ayan didn’t flinch or get alarmed, he took the second hand up to cup his face.

“Do you think that the cluster only has beauty?” Jeetu spoke in the softest voice he could. “Who knows what’s in there? Maybe we can only see the beauty of the cluster and those pretty stars shine bright to hide the faults.”

Jeetu waited for a second and then proceeded to wipe away the tears that had managed to roll down the cheeks.

“You are the bright star, Ayan. You are the one who is trying to hide the faults in the system and trying to fix them too. You are the one who puts everything together. You are the most amazing policeman I have ever met and the strongest person I have ever come to know.”

Ayan was mesmerized by how Jeetu took his interpretation and turned it into his own. He was so awed by how Jeetu made Ayan seem the strongest person. He felt blessed. Without waiting another moment, Ayan embraced Jeetu in the tightest hug they ever shared. He pulled him closer and had no intentions to leave him any time soon.

He let his tears fall without the fear of being judged. He could be himself. He didn’t have to be the strong IPS Ayan Ranjan. He could be Ayan, just Ayan. Or as Jeetu would tease him, Ayan Man.

He wiped those tears and broke the embraced once he could call himself stable. But maybe, Jeetu was in no mood to leave him soon.

“No?” Ayan asked.

“Not yet?” Came Jeetu’s smol reply.

Ayan grinned back and both of stayed in each other’s arms for time unknown.

Jeetu decided to break the embrace when he heard a growling sound. It wasn’t late when he realized that it came indeed from the man in whose arms he was happily trapped.

“You hungry?” Jeetu asked.

“Yes, quite a lot.”

Jeetu laughed at that. “What’s for dinner then?”

“Will you wait here, please? I’ll just get it,” Ayan said and ran off to the kitchen even without waiting for an answer.

Jeetu took the time to study the balcony some more. To smell the orchids and tulips placed asymmetrically. He took time to notice the rose petals that were sited on the pillow-fort under him.

He could never get enough of this man. Each ounce of his body loved him.

It took Ayan longer than intended and Jeetu grew impatient. He knew Ayan would put the kitchen on fire if he tried to cook and so he was sure it was ordered food. What took him so long then?

Jeetu’s curiosities grew to its peak and he decided to barge in the kitchen unashamedly. To reach there was the best stop for him ever. A confused Ayan, searching for something. The gravy on his lips.

The gravy on his lips?

_Did he eat without me?_ Jeetu thought.

“Ayan?”

“Jeetu? No! Don’t! Go from here, I’ll get the food in a minute.” Ayan started to defend himself.

“Aya…”

“No, please. Go Jeetu.” Ayan said. “Also, where are the glasses? We need water right?”

“Ye…”

“Of course we need it! I’ll search for them myself.” Ayan cut Jeetu off once again. “You go, please.”

Jeetu started walking towards Ayan while Ayan tried to persuade Jeetu to go back to the balcony. It was Ayan who was to arrange for all this.

Jeetu kept moving forward without listening to any of Ayan’s pleas. He paced up and finally reached to face Ayan. He trapped him between the kitchen slab and his arms. There was no escape for Ayan. (Ayan was quite capable of running away. But did he want to?)

Jeetu tip-toed to be just half an inch apart from Ayan’s pink lips. He stood there for a whole 21 seconds. There were warm exchanges of gases in the 21-second interlude. 21 second later, adrenaline rush increased and Jeetu placed his lips on Ayan’s with all the force in him, licking the gravy he was jealous of.

Ayan didn’t move for a few seconds. It was sudden for him. He didn’t know this was coming. A nice 3 seconds later, after his realization, he moved his lips too. It wasn’t in sync at first but grew better. Ayan moved his hands to place them on Jeetu -one on the back and the other on his hips.

Jeetu moved his hands away from the kitchen slab and placed them on Ayan’s ass, squeezing them lightly. Ayan moaned to the kiss. Jeetu took the advantage of it and forced his tongue in Ayan’s mouth. Ayan took it in gaily. They played with each other’s tongues and kissed till they were out of breath.

After taking in quite a nice intake of oxygen, the tables turned. Ayan turned Jeetu to have his back to the slab. Ayan was trapping him now. But Jeetu didn’t mind it in a bit. Ayan lifted Jeetu and made him sit on the slab resuming their make-out session. After having another round of a passionate kiss, Ayan moved to the neck.

Jeetu’s neck was hot. It attracted him in unsaid ways. He placed his lips on the crook of Jeetu’s slender neck. It was soft and icy. He sucked at them. Jeetu moaned. The moan was a turn on for Ayan. A great way to coax him to do Jeetu.

Jeetu brought his hands to hold Ayan’s head for support. He was reduced to a moaning mess by now. Ayan, on the other hand, was not afraid of leaving a hickey or two on the other man’s neck. No, he didn’t care what his students would ask tomorrow. Today was the night and they would enjoy one another.

Ayan stopped and looked at Jeetu to appreciate the sexy look that showed on his little face. Ayan would give anything and everything to be able to keep looking at that face. Jeetu slowly opened his eyes. Both of them kept looking at each other. They had a love for one another. They had lust too. They had each other. Both the men could feel their respective manhood grow hard.

“Bed? Please?” Jeetu asked in a barely audible voice.

Without answering, Ayan picked Jeetu in bridal style and took him to the balcony. He delicately placed Jeetu on the pillow-fort and went ahead with undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jeetu looked at Ayan in complete awe. The not-so defined abs, the broad chest and the smirk on his lips.

Once Ayan was shirtless, he went on with doing the same with Jeetu. Jeetu complied, unhesitatingly. The two of them stood there on knees, taking in each other. Thank goodness for their flat to be on the top floor, else there would be a nosy neighbour here any time to disturb them.

They shared another steamy kiss, under the stars, tongues involved and soon after, the remaining clothes looked like artefacts on the balcony floor.

It was Jeetu who went first. He bent down and took in the member of the other man. Aman was sure Ayan enjoyed every bit of it because he could here moan of pleasure. He loved this. Jeetu took Ayan’s manhood out just in time. He was in no mood to stop things just yet. Ayan clearly looked pissed but agreed.

Ayan made Jeetu lay on the pillow-fort and stealthily brought out lube and condoms from under the pillow cover. Jeetu looked at Ayan in disbelief.

“All of this was planned?” He interrogated Ayan.

“Uh…Yes. But I swear, it was supposed to be after dinner.” Ayan confessed. “You barged in the kitchen and kissed me. I am not to be at fault.”

“Shut the fuck up Ayan Man!” Jeetu almost shouted. “You looked hot or cute or both, I don’t know. Cut the crap. Are you continuing or…”

“Nooo!” Ayan cut Jeetu off before he could say anything further. “I’ll fuck the crap…I mean, cut the crap and fuck The Jeetu. Urgh! Fuck Jeetu. I’ll fuck Jeetu.” Ayan blushed along with Jeetu.

Ayan applied the lube on his fingers and prepped Jeetu’s butt-hole with them. Jeetu groaned at that. Ayan continued with the fingering until when Jeetu literally scolded him to move further.

He brought up the packet of condoms and showed it to Jeetu and asked him to choose.

“There are like, a lot of flavours. Which one would you prefer?”

“Ayan Ranjan, I kill you!!” Jeetu screamed at Ayan.

“Okay, okay…Sorry, I’ll choose,” Ayan replied and went ahead with wearing the first that came to his hands.

He teased Jeetu for a minute. Then he slowly went ahead and pushed his manhood in Jeetu’s hole. Jeetu groaned in pain. Ayan stopped and kissed Jeetu’s forehead to calm him down. Once, Jeetu was alright, Ayan continued, keeping his pace slow.

He gradually increased his pace and let out guilt-less moans. Jeetu would reciprocate the same emotions, timely. Ayan increased the force at one point ant Jeetu moaned his name countless times. It was like music to Ayan’s ears. He wouldn’t mind listening to it for the rest of his life. Not at all.

Ayan was close to the climax and let Jeetu know the same. Ayan came and let out a loud groan.

Jeetu was still away from his climax and Ayan took Jeetu’s manhood in his mouth. Jeetu won’t lie; it was the best blowjob he had ever got. Jeetu informed Ayan how he was close. When Jeetu came, Ayan took the entire thing in. Both of them rested next to each other for another 10 minutes, recovering from the intense love-making session they had.

10 minutes later, the men got up to get themselves cleaned. Ayan lobbed the condom away and then they took a long, hot shower. Jeetu helped Ayan clean himself and so did Ayan.

After the shower, they got into their respective comfortable nightwear. They cleaned up the balcony together, folded the clothes and ate the food which Ayan had ordered also, they had water in glasses. The food tasted good, they would agree on it.

As the night fell, both of them got back in the balcony. Jeetu had noticed how tired Ayan was and did his best to take care of him. He sat there with Ayan talking about everything and nothing, under the twinkling stars.

With the time passing, sleep came mutually to them. They slept in the shabby pillow-fort which, by now, Jeetu had come to love. While Ayan lay down looking at the stars, Jeetu slept in Ayan’s arms, fitting perfectly. He studied Ayan. He knew the man who he claimed he was and also the child-like baby underneath the covers of the daring policeman.

Jeetu didn’t mind spending his lifetime in this pillow-fort, while Ayan’s arms protected him like one would protect a new-born, gazing at the stars. Jeetu placed a kiss, again, on Ayan’s cheeks. Ayan turned to look at Jeetu.

“Kisses on cheeks are becoming your favourite, I guess?” He spoke.

“You are my favourite cheek.” Jeetu smiled cheekily.

“Do you trust me Jeetu?” Ayan sounded a little serious now.

“More than you know. More than I trust myself. More than I trust the sun to shine or the stars to twinkle.” Jeetu assured Ayan, placing another chaste kiss on his cheeks.

Ayan smiled and returned the kiss with one on Jeetu’s cheeks.

“I love you, Jeetu” Ayan confessed.

“I love you too, Ayan,” Jeetu told Ayan as they smiled at one another. Moments passed in silence after that.

“You did show me stars today, Ayan.” Jeetu, then suddenly whispered in Ayan’s ears.

Ayan looked at Jeetu in shock but it ended soon and they broke into a long laughter fit.

The two boys never realized when slumber took over them and they slept without any hassle, under the stars, fitting perfectly in each other, whilst the cluster of stars smiled at them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this happens when you don't get unreleased content, you know that exists. So here, take my almost 4.4k word RANJEET fic.  
> If you get that one(1) marvel reference, idk congrats. You're smart.  
> No, I cannot write smut. I apologize. Also, I am not Ashleel, please. I am not🥺🥺
> 
> The brief uniform kink thing is not my idea, Sam is the owner of it. Sam can have rights sometimes.  
> Neehu and Sam, I love you both🥺✨
> 
> If Neeharika has an account on Ao3, I am sorry I don't know your name🥺


End file.
